SPC22
is the 22nd episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 363rd episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis A cloudy day, Hibiki and Kanade walking home from school with Hummy happy for Siren/Ellen becoming a Pretty Cure, remembering what happened in the last episode . Hibiki and Kanade weren't so sure because she used to be their enemy and would be awkward to have her as their ally all of a sudden. Kanade thinks it might be part of her plan that she transformed without a Cure Module. Hummy pointed out that when Siren transformed, she saved Hummy. Hummy then leaves the duo to find Siren/Ellen so she could talk to her. Suddenly it started to rain and Hibiki and Kanade quickly run to Lucky Spoon. In Minor land, Mephisto is angry about Siren betraying him, but changes into a question of wondering if she is a Pretty Cure? In Major Land, Aphrodite wonders if she is a Pretty Cure, how did she transform without a Heart Module? Somewhere in Kanon town, Siren was wandering around, gloomily and wondered, why she became a Pretty Cure? Siren/Ellen was under a slide in the playground to shelter her from the rain. She then starts to remember on how she was brainwashed. All of a sudden, she heard a voice and standing next to her were Souta and Ako staring. Siren/Ellen remembers Souta when she was evil and put sorrow upon him . Feeling remorse and guilty (of what she had done), she ran away from him. Running through the rain on the streets, she looks at the people she saw, reminding her of the people she cast and spread sorrow upon, remembering the tears and sadness she caused and felt more guilty. She runs to an alley and tries to transform into her catform again, but sees she didn't transfrom. She looked at the street and sees a woman nearby. She tries to transform into her, it didn't work. She discovers she can't shapeshift and suddenly remembers her pendant was destroyed when she transformed into a Pretty Cure and now permanently "stuck" being human. She lays on the ground in distress wondering what she will do now. In Minor Land, Mephisto was trying to get contact with Siren and with no respond, he believes that she awoken from the "noise of evil". An image appeared, thinking it was Siren, but instead the Trio Minor. When Mephisto asked if they have Siren, they said no and asked why they need Siren. Mephisto told them he needs her to sing the Melody of Sorrow. Bassdrum tells him that he has a plan to bring Siren, if Mephisto allows him to become leader now that Siren left the group. Mephistio accepts and hears the plan. At Lucky Spoon, Hibiki was impressed by the Strawberry Cupcake Kanade made. When Kanade mentioned Hummy loves them, they remembered Hummy was looking for Siren and became silent, looking at the rain wondering how they are. Hibiki decided to go find them and Kanade comes along. Meanwhile, Siren was walking, wandering around until she heard an organ playing from the church. She tried to cover her ears knowing good music hurts her, but feels no pain at all. She went inside the church to hear the music seeing Otokichi playing. Admiring the Music until she got frightened when Otokichi shouted out to her, asking if she likes to come closer to listen. Siren tells him she has no right because she used music for evil purpouses. Otokichi comforts her telling about beats and the beats of her heart. Otokichi tells her that if she is confused or frusterated, listen to the beats of her heart. Siren then leaves the church and the rain finally stopped bringing clear skies. She put her hand to her heart, influenced from Otokichi words, "the beats of her heart". Suddenly, coming out of nowhere, Hummy appeared, hugging Sirens face, happy to see her, but it irriated Siren for "attacking" her by landing and squeeze tightly on her face. Hummy apologized and when she told her that she was happy to see her, it made Sirens anger fade away into sadness from her regrets on Hummy. Hummy asks Siren to come with her to see Hibiki and Kanade. Siren/Ellen asked what will they talk about and she hurt many people and how will she make up with them. Hummy said they could hold a party and the Fairy tones appeared. Siren shouts out confused and doesn't understand why Hummy doesn't understand she done many cruel things and hurt people. She told Hummy she tricked her. Hummy thinking about it, she said she forgotten about it. Siren exclaimed she brought sorrow, misfortune, and tears to many people and Siren stills remembers and holds deep remorse of what she done to them. Hummy tells her that she is now a Pretty Cure who protects them now. Siren/Ellen refuse to believe that and says she has no right to be a Pretty Cure and runs away from Hummy. Hummy and the Fairy tones follow her. Siren/Ellen walks in a path with Hummy and the Fairy Tones following her. Sory and Lary came to Siren/Ellen introducing themselves. Hummy begins to sing with the Fairy Tones sing along with her and Siren/Ellen secretly listens. Hummy hears the tree's leaves, believing it's singing too and all of them tries to sing along with the tree. The fairy tones surround Siren/Ellen stopping her. Hummy come up to her singing making Siren/Ellen starts singing along with them. Suddenly Siren/Ellen's chest began to glow noticed by Hummy and the Fairy Tones, causing all of them to stop singing. When Siren/Ellen asks what was wrong, Hummy lies to her that it was nothing. Suddenly, Hummy spotted a Note on a tree and tells Siren/Ellen that they could sing the Melody of Happiness together once they gather all of the notes. Siren/Ellen shocked by the request and asks her why she isn't mad after the terrible things she did. When Hummy asked if she should be and Siren/Ellen said yes, Hummy quickly gets mad and yells at her. But in seconds, Hummy calms down and happy again causing confusing Siren/Ellen. When Siren tries to hear the music, she heard a growling noise. Behind the trees were Hibiki and Kanade, which Hibiki's stomach exposed Hibiki and Kanade's cover on spying on Siren and Hummy. When Hibiki said she hadn't ate lunch, it gave her a thought and asks Siren if she was hungry and Kanade offers Siren to join them to Lucky Spoons to eat cupcakes. Siren asked "why", Hibiki explain she couldn't do anything with a empty stomach and Hummy plead to Siren to join them and that Kanades cupcakes are delicious and wants to eat them together. Suddenly, the Minor Trio appeared landing on the tree's branches. Bassdrum founds Ellen/Siren and tells her he is now leader. Hummy got upset of him thrashing the tree, telling him that if he does that, the leaves won't sing. Bassdrum responds by breaking the branch and throws it at Hummy, thinking Nature's Music is ridiculus. Hibiki and Kanade were angry. Bassdrum then corrupts the note turning it along with tree into a Negatone. Hibiki and Kanade transform and fight the Negatone. Just when they start their next attack, the Negatone inserted roots to the ground and came out near where the Precures were standing, ambushing and wrapping around Melody and Rhythm, now unable to move. Hummy and Ellen/Siren were Upon saying these words, her chest suddenly glowed, astonishing everybody. Hummy shouts out that the glow is the light of a G clef, coming out of Sirens heart after being activated by Sirens urge to save Hummy and turning into a Cure Module. Hummy calls out to Lary to insert itself into Sirens Module and Siren transforms into Cure Beat, astonishing everyone, including Mesphisto and Aphrodite who were watching. Cure Beat quickly rescues Hummy from Hummy. Next she fights the Negatone, dodging its attacks and showing her incredible fighting abilites. After she mobolized the Negatone, Bassdrum yelled at her saying she wanted to spread sorrow and now she is a Pretty Cure. Sadly hearing it, Beat tells him that he is right and she cannot erase what she had done in the past, but tells him that she don't want to spread sorrow and now wants to be stronger to protect her friends. It is what the "Beat" of her Heart want. She (with Sory) summons the Love Guitar Rod and performs Heartful Beat Rock and purifies the Note and Tree. The roots vaporized freeing Melody and Rythm and the Minor Trio retreats. After the battle, Hibiki, Kanade, and Hummy thanked Ellen/Siren for saving them, but Ellen/Siren felt guilty for looking at the branches on the ground from the fight, thinking/feeling the tree got hurt from her and ran away, rejecting to join them as "Pretty Cure". Major Events *Ellen, turns for the first time into Cure Beat and helps the pretty cures. Trivia Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Bassdrum *Falsetto *Baritone *Negatone Gallery wall_suite_22_1_s1.jpg|Pretty Cure Online's wallpaper for the episode. References Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪